30 Páginas: Una Pasión Secreta
by Frances Killer
Summary: Sus recuerdos sólo traían el remordimiento del pasado pero ahora, sumida en ese plano universal; sólo podía escribir. La historia de Gine Frec.
1. Disclaimer

30 Páginas

**UNA PASIÓN SECRETA**

**(PARTE I)**

—Ahora sabrás todo lo que he callado—

* * *

_"Los inocentes nacen en un mundo donde están condenados a perder su inocencia"_

_..._

"¡La vida no es más que una sombra que pasa, un cómico que se pavonea y agita una hora sobre la escena y después no se le oye más...; un cuento narrado por un idiota con gran aparato, y que nada significa!"

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

_..._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragon ball © 1984 y Dragon ball Minus. Todos los derechos reservados.

Todas las marcas, personajes, logos y símbolos mencionados o expuestos están registrados por sus respectivos propietarios: Dragon ball creado por Akira Toriyama.


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_(Año 767)_

* * *

La noche se acerca «otra vez la noche.» Otra vez aumenta el pulso cardiaco, sube la adrenalina y los mareos comienzan. Otro alisios desaparece: No volveremos a ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. La calle se ha hecho pequeña y no sólo la calle; todo éste lugar se ha vuelto de pronto minúsculo, y, la calle vuelve a quedarse a oscuras; vacía, con ese aire de miedo y excitación que la penumbra causa en la mayoría de nosotros. Cientos de recuerdos me nublan la mente pero hago caso omiso de ellos. Siempre fui una muchacha de vida nocturna, era el único momento en donde podía bagar sola en un prado de incertidumbres sin respuestas. Pero también la temía, como si fuese un arma de doble filo. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido de noche.

Aquellos días en el Palacio se me hacían lejanos como si hubieran pasado décadas, cuando «No» después de eso, tan sólo habían transcurrido algunos años hasta el nacimiento de mi hijo Kakarotto. Si hubiera sabido lo que nos deparaba el futuro, de haber sabido que algún día debería dejarlo ir. Ciertamente habría hecho más, que sólo observar y hablar detrás de esa incubadora durante los tres años de esa ultima Gestación Artificial. Sentí cientos de lágrimas que se arremolinaron haciendo que mis ojos me escuezan por el recuerdo pero no llegan a salir, no voy a llorar: no ahora. «¿Desde cuando lloro?», no tengo idea pero si conozco el motivo. Puedo lamentarme como una alma errante cuando algo realmente me duele pero nunca he sido lo que se dice una mujer llorona. Me han llamado débil pero eso no significaba nada para mí, en mi vida me han dicho la peor de las crueldades con todo su estridente coro. Y nada me ha dolido mas en el mundo que la perdida de mi: Familia.

Dicen que sólo los sabios más excelentes y los necios más acabados son; incomprensibles y persistentes. «Debe ser cierto.» Si has llegado hasta aquí, quizás por mera curiosidad empática para entrelazar está historia oculta entre las sombras bueno seré considerada contigo. El tiempo es, como se suele decir, de vital importancia pero no aquí; aquí es relativo. Un día la respuesta puede llegar el mismo día en que decides darle una patada al mundo y terminar enfrentando a la más cruel de las desproporcionadas fatalidades. O otras simplemente suceden cuando todo lo demás carece de sentido y no hay momento en el que no te recrimines el ¿Y si hubiera...?.

Eso es lo que más o menos me ocurre ahora. Primero te diré porque retomé el hilo en esté diario, justo ahora, esté día, y, en esté preciso momento; en donde tú solo lo hallaste para encontrarme en el. «Volví a escribir.» ¿Desde cuando escribo?. Qué te diré: lo descubrí por mera casualidad como muchas otras cosas importantes en mi vida, yo que nunca creí en ellas ahora puedo decir que hoy es el día en que sabrás todo lo que he callado.

Sé que juré frente a los estragos de esa noche desértica que jamás lo haría, lo demás quizás no tenga caso tocarlo ahora. Bueno, sin más eso había pensado yo al principio, hasta que me vi en la penosa necesidad de revolver un poco más las cosas: en el Ático de mi pasado.

Será que los recuerdos en mi vida sólo habían sido un desperdicio de tiempo y simplemente nada de esto tenga su sentido de ser. O será que la impotencia de verlo sumergido en aquel artefacto; siendo tan parecido a él pero a la vez, tan parecido a mi, me genero un desasosiego impresionable desdé el día en que todo esto sucedió.

Y no se detuvo ahí, por que ya era demasiado tarde para ignorar o negar. Después de las treinta páginas de la historia sin la historia en donde salvo tú sabrías lo que implicaron; incluso descubrir por casualidad: la bondad pero eso también es una pequeña parte de todo lo que soy, lo que hice, las cosas que he y hemos enfrentado. Lo sabes ahora, cuando nuestros nombres están irremisiblemente unidos al estropicio y la calamidad.

Pero no sabrías el por qué: hasta el día de hoy. Quise impedir todos aquellos sucesos condenables del destino; en mi sangre, en la suya pero eso habría sido como impedir que el viento sople. Por eso esté día te escribo la verdad por él, por que así como las estrellas se funden al terminar la noche frente al sol y su resplandor sin escusa ni remilgos.

Él se sumerge en una oasis de sueños y luchas interminables.

Sin lágrimas.

* * *

[...]


End file.
